The present invention relates generally to a hand-held dispenser for applying a flowable correction medium on a substrate surface.
The application of a correction medium or fluid by means of a pencil or brush is well-known in the art. According to one known technique, a small brush is dipped into the correction fluid in a small container and then the fluid is applied by xe2x80x9cpaintingxe2x80x9d the region to be corrected with the small brush. Typically, such a correction medium is a liquid or a gel having particles dispersed therein. Alternatively, the correction medium can be a gas charged with particles or droplets (aerosol) or a flowable solid such as powder.
Another known technique relates to dispensers in which the correction medium is automatically supplied from a reservoir or container to an application member during the use of the dispenser. Such dispensers are therefore characterized by a flow of the correction medium towards the application member during the use of the dispenser.
Pen like dispensers for correction fluids are well-known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. discloses an applicator device for applying a liquid or a flowable solid to a surface. The device comprises a material container and a surface applicator for applying the applicator material to the surface. A valve having a valve element is interposed between the material container and the surface applicator to permit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve element is in an open position and to inhibit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve element is in a closed position. The surface applicator comprises the distal end portion of the valve element co-operating with the applicator opening when the distal end portion of the valve element is pressed against the surface, thereby forming an annular opening for the flow of the applicator material to apply and disperse the applicator material on the surface. Such an applicator device is suitable for applying liquids such as type writer correction fluids, oils, pains and coatings as well as semi-solids or solids such as glues, gels and powders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,463 to Lin discloses an instantly applicable correction fluid container structure. The device comprises a threaded cap which can semi-automatically dispense the contents via a port on the top of the cap by pressing down the upper conical portion of a spring-biased mounted control portion therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,766 to Babiak discloses a correction fluid dispensing pen including a cylindrical body formed with a conically tapered forward end, with the forward end including a spherical or brush applicator. The cylindrical body includes an end cap threadedly mounted thereon, with the end cap housing a piston. The piston is biased within the cylindrical body to effect pressurizing of a fluid reservoir contained within the cylindrical body to direct such fluid through the applicator brush or spherical member of the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,755 to Draper et al. discloses a fluid dispenser for depositing a liquid correction fluid onto a print medium, wherein the dispenser is formed of an elongated tubular body having a valve means at one end and being closed at the opposite end for retaining the fluid therein. The tubular body is substantially circular in cross-section at either end and comprises an enlarged body portion of larger cross-section for squeezing the material from the body when the valve is in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,881 to Chang discloses a writing implement with correction supply. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,223 to Matz et al. discloses a correction fluid including a suspending agent, a binding resin, water and an opacifying pigment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,273 to Trotta discloses a correction fluid dispenser having a retractable and lockable sealing tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,521 to Lai discloses a pen type container for correction fluid with daubing function. A manually-squeezable lever is mounted on the container for rotating the cover. A wedge surface on the cover interior surface is slidably engaged with the wedge surface on the spiral liner wall, such that rotation of the cover causes the spiral liner to move the internal shaft away from the liquid discharge opening at the tip end of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,648 to Koreska discloses a pen for applying a color or correction liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,393 to Sekiguchi et al. discloses a dispenser for applying correction liquid to writing errors that includes a valving rotary ball which controls the dispensing. The rotary ball is normally biased against a spring member via an elongated biasing element to shut-off dispensing of the correction liquid. To insure integrity of shut-off and dispensing of correction liquid, the biasing member is a cylindrical member which has been integrally been formed at the end distant from the rotary ball to provide an outwardly extending stepped portion which firmly engages with the biasing spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,949 to Petrillo discloses a correction fluid dispenser with a ball valve comprising a body member adapted to retain a correction fluid and a barrel disposed at one end thereof for delivery of the fluid to a surface. The barrel terminates in an orifice formed by a circular rim with a spherical ball of greater diameter disposed in the barrel at the orifice. The ball is supported by a socket member, the ball and socket member being spring biased toward the orifice. A stop means is provided to prevent the ball from extending entirely within the rim of the orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,151 to Satake discloses a coating tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,691 to Kirchhoff et al. discloses a pen-like instrument for applying correction fluid comprising an elongate housing, a bag of thin flexible polymeric film material containing correction fluid within a cavity in the housing, and an applicator tip assembly. The applicator tip assembly comprises a body secured to the housing and the bag and having a through opening. The correction fluid is dispensed through the through opening when an applicator member positioned within the through opening is separated from a lip on the body against the bias of a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,071 to Batra, deceased et al. discloses a correction fluid pen for applying a correction fluid, the correction fluid being of the type containing an opaque covering pigment and a volatile solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,317 to Bishop et al. discloses a brushless correction fluid applicator for use in applying correction fluid to paper without using a brush. The correction fluid is a suspension including a substantial proportion of white or substantially white particles, such as titanium dioxide, or other color particles. The applicator includes a wear-resistant, porous tip, and a regulator between the tip and the reservoir. The regulator may be formed of foam material, and the tip may be of sturdy porous plastic. The size of the pores in the tip and regulator are large enough so that they do not become clogged with particles in the correction fluid. The regulator prevents the tip from dripping by regulating the rate at which fluid can leave the reservoir. The size of the pores adjacent the reservoir may be different from the size of the pores and passageways adjacent the tip. The applicator may be provided with an air-tight cap to avoid drying out between uses. Alternative embodiments of the applicator include a foam tip with a nylon mesh outer covering for wear resistance, and an internal, pressure-actuated valve may be included to regulate the flow of the correction fluid to the tip.
In view of the above prior art it, a need exists for an improved hand-held dispenser for applying a flowable correction medium on a substrate surface in a more user-friendly manner.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held dispenser for applying a flowable correction medium on a substrate surface. The dispenser comprises a reservoir for housing the correction medium, an application member in fluid communication with the reservoir, and an intermediate element interposed between the application member and the reservoir. In the operating state of the dispenser, in which the dispenser is pressed against the substrate surface, the correction medium can flow from the reservoir to the application member. The application member is designed such that the application width of the application member can be selected by the user by adjusting the force and/or by adjusting the direction in/by which the application member is pressed against the substrate surface. By adjusting the force and/or the direction/angle between the application member the dimensions of the contact region between the application member and the substrate surface can be selected.
In one embodiment, the application member is a rotatable element elastically retractable in the longitudinal direction and, during operation of the dispenser, the correction medium can flow from the reservoir to the application member. The intermediate element is configured to transport the correction medium to the application member, and may be a part of a displaceable portion of a valve mechanism for selectively bringing the reservoir into fluid communication with the application member. The user can select the desired application width of the dispenser as is customary with other pen-like devices. This can be done, for instance, by selecting the dimensions of the contact region of the application member and the substrate surface.
In one embodiment, the tip of the application member can be elastically deformable such that the width of at least the tip of the application member increases when the application member is pressed against the substrate surface. Also, the tip of the application member can be elastically retractable.
The correction medium can consist of an aerosol, a liquid, or a gel having particles dispersed therein, or a flowable solid. A valve mechanism can be provided by means of which the container can be selectively brought in communication with the application member. The valve mechanism can comprise an elastic member such that the valve mechanism is in a closed state as long as there is no inwardly directed thrust force acting on the application member. The valve mechanism opens as soon as the inwardly directed thrust force exceeds a predetermined level.
In one embodiment, the cross-section of the front region of the application member can taper towards the tip of the application member. In another embodiment, the application can be made of a porous or pervious material. The application element can comprise at least one channel parallel to its length direction.
In another embodiment, the application member can be a rotatable element such as a substantially/generally toroidal element or a roller. The cross-section of the outer region of the application member can have an asymmetrically pointed shape. In an alternate embodiment, the application member can be made from a rigid material, and the application member can be held by a transverse bearing axis. An intermediate rotatable element can be provided essentially in contact with the application member to transport the correction medium to the application member. The intermediate rotatable element can be part of the displaceable element of the valve mechanism. Also, the correction medium in the reservoir can be pressurized.